


In A Field Of Stars

by Kisumeleon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also them in different aus, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Familiars, Magic, Platonic Relationships, Will have multiple updates, Witches, just chapters of their shenanigans, no actual plot, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisumeleon/pseuds/Kisumeleon
Summary: Sandra, a very popular witch amongst mystical creatures, has set out to find herself a familiar. She finds the perfect one or more like he finds her and she's now stuck with him.Who would have thought they'd make the perfect pair.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hislittlestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hislittlestar/gifts).



> Just something I've been meaning to write about my friend's (@hislittlestar) oc, Sandra and my oc, Pedro.  
> They make me laugh a lot ❤️😆

Being a witch usually means having a new adventure almost every week. Always being called to deliver potions, or being hired to create spells or curses. Sometimes being called to read the stars for those who believe in them and the list goes on. 

Sandra had pretty much been doing a lot throughout her life as a witch and soon enough she grew a bit curious and open to the idea of finally finding a familiar to make things less lonely. Perhaps things would get more exciting. 

She packed up a few things and shoved them into her satchel and put on her prettiest starry outfit and hat and headed out towards the enchanted forest where she had heard stories of wandering animals in need of a master or mistress just hanging around waiting to be chosen.

She wondered what kind of familiar she'd find. Perhaps a big wolf? A bear? A wild cat that would intimidate others? Maybe a type of avian creature with huge and powerful wings. She was excited and as she walked towards and entered the woods she could barely contain her emotions at the thought of finding her life long partner in crime. 

The first familiar in question was an owl. A pretty black one with yellow eyes that glared down at her in an uninviting way. Sandra frowned and shook her head. "Not that one." 

The second was a fawn. Too young to be chosen yet and too shy that it refused to even look in her direction. "Also a no." 

She came across a few and everytime her conclusion would be no. They just weren't calling to her. She didn't feel that connection with them and she was beginning to feel frustrated. 

Here she was in the middle of an enchanted forest with so many options and not a single one caught her eye yet. 

She had caught someone else's eye though. Sandra continued deeper into the woods unaware of two snowy looking eyes watching her every move from the shadows. 

* * *

It was evening now and she needed to eat something. "Thank goodness I made that pie yesterday." She spoke to herself as she sat down against a tree and pulled out the piece of apple pie she had baked the day before and hungrily licked her lips. Her eyes gleaming with happiness as she brought it up to her mouth to bite down. 

_Yummy yummy. I want it in my tummy._

Sandra froze. Had she heard right? 

Silence. "I must be so hungry I'm hearing things." She said before taking another bite. 

_Oh please don't eat it all. C'mon put it down hehe. I'll swipe it._

Sandra was a hundred percent sure she heard clearly this time that someone was speaking. But who and from where? She could hear them speaking almost directly into her mind. 

Whoever they were it didn't sound like they realized that she could hear them. _Time to test something out._ She thought. 

She placed the piece of pie at her side and pretended to dig around in her satchel. The moment her attention moved away from the pie there was a sudden gust of wind from where she had placed it and Sandra snapped around to throw a wave of magic to stun whatever it was that was brave enough to steal her food. 

Something groaned and hissed before falling somewhere behind some bushes. 

_I messed up dang it! She's too powerful eek._

Sandra raised an eyebrow as she heard him dramatically speak about her powers. It was just a little sting of magic. Unless the creature she stung was weak. This suddenly worried her what if it had been a little creature of the forest and she had hurt them? She quickly leaped to her feet and ran over to the bushes it had fallen behind only to stop when there was a sudden dark aura coming from it. 

_stay back. **or else.**_ It said. 

"Ok, I won't get any closer." She said with her hands up to show she meant no harm. 

_Hehehe. You fell for it._ The voice sounded again before a dark shadow of a creature appeared with only gray eyes floating in between the dark mass. It expanded and moved around like a genie would and Sandra instead of freaking out she felt the amount of magic it had and stood her ground. 

It was like a tug at her heart saying _this one!_

Without wasting time her magic began to surge through her body and gathered in the palm of her hand as she looked at the dark blob with determination. 

She could feel strong magic coming from it. _Very_ strong magic indeed. Something this strong was bound to be a crazy powerful familiar. 

"If you accept to be my familiar I'll give you all the pie you desire. How's that sound?" She asked with her head held high. The dark mass paused in it's crazy movements and squinted it's eyes as if thinking about it. 

"Pie for life? Would I have other kinds of foods? What about a place to sleep?" It asked. 

"All of that and more. We can be a powerful duo. I'm a really strong witch and I can sense you'll be a very strong familiar to stay by my side." She said. 

The creature hummed before a toothy grin with fangs suddenly materialized. "Deal, I accept you as my Mistress then." He said. With his consent Sandra began the ritual and began to fuse her magic with them. Them doing the same until the area around them was covered in magic red sparks and stars that came from the two of them. 

It was like fire crashing with a galaxy of constellations together to create something bigger and beautiful. 

As the two completed the ritual one last bright blinding light exploded around them and in a few seconds it cleared. 

Sandra opened her eyes excited to see what kind of awesome creature she had been gifted with as a familiar only to feel like she'd been hit with a ball straight in the face. 

"What the f-" 

"Mistress ~ I'm so glad I finally get to stay with someone! ~" The creature said. 

Sandra looked around wondering if she had made some sort of mistake. "No, I don't make mistakes when it comes to magic." She told herself. She slowly turned back to look at her new familiar and whimpered and choked back a sob or was it a laugh. 

Before her on the ground sat a tiny ginger cat with the ugliest face she'd ever seen. 

"Mistress stop looking at me like that. I know I'm handsome but I'm shy too.~" he said. 

Sandra couldn't hold it anymore and she began to laugh out loud. 

"Oh my God what is this! This is a joke right? You're so _small. "_ she said as she leaned down to pick him up and hold him in front of her face. 

"I might be small but I can eat someone whole for you if you wish." He said before meowing. 

Sandra sighed. She couldn't reverse this. 

"To think I'm stuck with a fat narcissistic cat as my familiar." She said in disbelief. 

The cat frowned. "I'm very much a good companion I promise you that at least, but, if you do not like this form I have another." He said with eyes bright with enthusiasm. 

Sandra perked up at that. "Really?!" Would he turn into a bigger feline? Of course that would be much better. 

"Yes, this." He said and there was a sudden poof and a cloud of smoke. Sandra coughed and began to swat away the smoke to see what his other form was. "Behold Mistress, my beautiful other form that I've been told humans like a lot." He said very sassily as he held out his arms and held his head high with a smirk on his face. 

Sandra once again felt like she had been hit with something and her train of thought was screaming bloody murder. Before her, the cat was no longer a cat, not even an animal. Instead he was a human. A naked but pretty human male with red hair and cat ears to at least show he was still somewhat of a cat. 

"Ew." Was all she said before turning around and walking in the direction where she had once came from. 

"Yes, ew, exactly- **wait!** What do you _mean_ "Ew"! I thought this would suit you more! Mistress wait!" He called out. Sandra's eye twitched and before turning around she made a quick flick of the wrist to put clothes on the guy so she wouldn't have to see anything unpleasant. 

"Oh that's much more comfortable thank you." He said as he looked himself up and down. "Very handsome." He complimented himself. Sandra glared at him and frowned. 

"I think I prefer you as a cat. At least you were a bit more cuter then. She said. 

The red head pouted and kneeled in front of her with pleading eyes. "You won't abandon me right?" Sandra looked down at him in disgust and flicked his forehead with her finger. 

With a sigh she shook her head. "No I won't. You can come along but please for the love of magic no running around naked." She commanded. He nodded quickly and stood pack up happily. That's when she noticed a tail waving behind him. _I see, a cat still even in human form._ She thought to herself. 

"By the way what should I call you?" She asked. 

"Oh! Glad you asked. You can call me Majestic Prince of The woods the third-" 

"Nope. I'll just give you a simple name." She said as she put a hand to his mouth. He's a narcissist with bad options for names. 

"Pedro, your name is Pedro. I'm Sandra." She said. 

His ears perked up and his eyes shun bright. 

Sandra took her hand away and Pedro was smiling brightly. 

"Thank you Mistress I promise I'll be the best familiar ever." He said. She sighed and smiled. She brought a hand up to scratch behind his ears and nodded. 

"You better be." She said before turning away again. "Let's go home then." She said. He nodded and shifted back to his cat form before jumping up on her shoulder and purring. 

"I think this can work out." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra is back home in her cozy cottage but this time she's sharing it with a new roommate.  
> Pedro realizes just how cool his new mistress is and the two work around each other to get used to their new life together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter of the two getting used to each other and each other's company ❤️  
> ALSO!! I commissioned a favorite artist of mine to draw them and they are absolutely so cute! You can go see it on my social media same username as this one btw ❤️

The day before had been an interesting and productive day for Sandra. She'd gone out in search for a companion. A familiar to be at her side to share her adventures with and she had found just that. 

A cat familiar that could shift between a cat and human form even though even as human he still kept certain cat features that were cute. 

She gave him the name, Pedro, since it seemed he wanted to give himself ridiculous names that were too long and silly. 

He accepted it happily though. He seemed to quickly cozy up to his Mistress. That was a good sign it meant he'd be loyal to her and she wouldn't have to worry about him trying to run away. 

That night when they got back they had a quick dinner before heading to bed. Sandra had prepared a room ahead of time for her future familiar to sleep in so Pedro was glad to have a comfy bed with warm blankets. 

Truth be told, Sandra hadn't slept much due to his loud purring. _How could a tiny cat purr so loudly?!_

The next morning she was up and early as usual. A bit tired but ready to get on with her day. She got up and began her daily routine. 

Wake up, shower, get dressed for the day, and head to the kitchen to cook herself a delicious breakfast. 

Today was different though! This time she'd be cooking for an extra someone and she was excited to eat breakfast with him. 

When the food was ready she set it out on the table and went to knock on Pedro's door. 

Nothing. No answer just little mewls and purrs. 

Sandra thought for a second before going back to the kitchen and grabbing a piece of toast and coming back to Pedro's room. She opened the door to see him in his kitty form spread out all over the human sized bed. Completely knocked out and somewhere in dreamland. 

She'd have to get this moment put in a moving photo frame to tease him about it later. 

She quietly snuck up towards him and waved the piece of toast in front of his face letting him take in the delicious smell and sure enough his eyes flew wide open. 

Sandra yelped and pulled her hand back when Pedro took a big bite of the toast and leaped out of bed to eat it. 

"Someone sure is hungry, but please don't eat on the floor. Plus there's more food in the kitchen." She said with a smile. She picked him up off the floor and walked out the room.

Back in the kitchen she plopped him down onto his own chair where a sudden poof and Pedro had transformed into his human form to eat more comfortably. Without hesitation he began to shove food into his mouth. His face flushed and a big goofy smile on his face as he blissfully ate. 

"Mm this sho goofd miftressh!" He said as he munched on some eggs and bacon. 

Sandra shook her head at him speaking with his mouth full but sat down to join him. "I'm glad you like it. From here on out every morning we have breakfast together. We can take turns cooking as well." She said before digging in to her own food. 

Pedro nodded and hummed happily. 

* * *

Once breakfast was down the two talked for a while as their meal settled. Sandra shared a bit of how her daily routine goes and what Pedro will be responsible for. 

Pedro took in every word she said. He wanted to make sure he'd do his best. 

He _was_ already the best but he still wanted to prove it to her. 

He watched patiently as Sandra went over a list of errands they had to do today. 

First on the list was going out into the forest to search for herbs she needed. She was running out of certain ingredients that could be found out in the forest. 

"Alright, kitty, I'm gonna need you to search for these herbs on the list. I've added little pictures for you so you don't accidentally pick any poisonous ones." She said as she placed a little vest on him that helped him carry a small basket where he could place the herbs in. She handed him the list rolled up and he took it in his little mouth and gave her a quick nod before sprinting out the door to complete his first mission. 

Sandra knew it would take him a while to finish since gathering the herbs she needed were in areas that were quite deep into the forest. 

While Pedro did his part she'd do hers. For today she had a few commissions lined up from customers who wanted specific readings or requests that Sandra was able to help with. 

* * *

"Mistress ~ I got everything! I'm amazing aren't I?" Pedro said as he strolled on in through the front door and hopped up on Sandra's work place so she could remove the basket and vest. 

"Oh? Good kitty! Thank you so much." She said giving him a quick scratch behind the ear. 

Pedro began to sniff her and noticed she had been out. He tilted his head and looked up at her. 

"Where'd you go? Let me join you next time! I wanna stay with you!" He said between little meows. 

Sandra tried hard not to squeeze his little face at how cute he was but that'd only raise his already big ego. 

He was a little narcissist. A very cute narcissist. 

"For today I won't be going out anymore but I do need you to do a few more errands before helping me with something I'm sure you will enjoy." She said with a wink. 

She needed him to deliver a few things to nearby clients and then the two would spend the rest of the day at home. 

Pedro finished his errands quickly and came back ecstatic at being given thank you gifts by the clients once they received the deliveries directed to them. 

Sandra was glad he was excited about all of this. He really was the perfect familiar so far. 

"Okay, you can rest now Pedro." Sandra commanded him. He plopped down on the counter of her working area and began to watch her do her thing. 

Sometimes she'd mess with herbs or other ingredients she had in a very neat shelf. Sometimes creating pretty potions that made Pedro's eyes grow wide as they locked onto the shiny interesting potions. Only to be warned not to touch them. 

"Unless you want to be turned into a flea stay clear of any potions that aren't finished or marked with a **no touching** sign. Ok?" She said not looking up from her work. 

_Holy moly she has an extra sense or something. So cool!_

"I know right." She answered back. 

Pedro blinked a few times. Still shook by the fact she could hear his thoughts. 

_Food food food._ He thought to mess with her. 

"It's not lunch time yet for another hour." She said with a soft chuckle. "But you can help yourself to a snack in the kitch- what!?" Sandra wasn't even able to finish the sentence when an orange ball of fur went zooming past her towards the kitchen. 

"Fatty." She said with a laugh as she looked over into the next room where Pedro had quickly found some leftover pie. 

* * *

After some more experimenting she went ahead to a special room where she had her daily celestial readings. There she'd go over the usual stuff just to make sure things were in balance with each other or if there was anything new. 

It was also like charging up her power. 

The room itself made Pedro gasp and go silent as he took in the sight. It was like a galaxy had been captured and put in one big room. A galaxy owned by his one and only Mistress. She kept impressing him more and more. 

"Oh, good you've decided to join me. I can go ahead and cleanse the place and you." She said as she walked over to him and picked him up. She then went back to stand in the middle of the room where a very interesting book was floating in thin air. 

"I'm just going to make sure the place is safe and clean. Plus with a new familiar around I need to make sure the area's magic will be in balance with yours." She said. 

Pedro shifted into his human form to be able to read what was in Sandra's book as it lowered itself in front of her. He was a bit shorter than her so she made sure the book was at eye reading level for the both of them before she began to recite spells. 

The moment she began the room erupted in bright sparkling light and magic. It was like the stars around her came more alive and the magic around her creating a gust of wind that made their hair flow with the wind. Pedro watched with great interest and amazement at how powerful she was. Everything was so beautiful and out of this world. It truly was incredible and he couldn't help but continue watching with his mouth wide open. 

Sandra was smiling proudly to herself. She was confident in her powers and she could sense Pedro's amazement and it made her feel proud of herself. 

"Please allow me to join you from now on when you do this. It's the greatest experience I've ever had." Pedro said softly. His eyes twinkling with hope she'd accept. 

Sandra gave him smile and nod before blowing some magic dust in his face which tickled him. He suddenly began to float like there was suddenly no gravity. 

"Of course you can join me. It's much more fun when I'm with someone else." She said with a chuckle at seeing Pedro floating in the air. His thoughts were going wild at trying to figure out how she was doing all of this. 

The two spent another good hour having fun in the Galaxy room before Pedro's growling stomach reminded them it was almost lunch time. 

* * *

The two ate lunch as they sat out in the garden. It was a beautiful day and the birds were singing and some cute little critters would sometimes pass by to say a quick hello. 

When they finished Sandra tended to her garden. She enjoyed the smell of the flowers and she loved coming across a few little fairies that were sleeping in the middle of them. 

Pedro on the other hand was now full of energy after eating and was running around like a shooting star with no direction. 

"You stinky little cat! Stop running around so much! _Eek **no**_! That's mud- oh great now you'll need a bath." Sandra called out and laughed at the sight of Pedro after he had fallen into a puddle of mud. His grumpy little face was hilarious. He already looked grumpy by nature due to his breed of cat but now he was _extra_ grumpy. 

She grabbed the hose and a bucket and made Pedro sit still while she cleaned him up. Little whines escaping him as he moped. 

"Aww, it's your fault you know but it's ok. I've had my fair share of falling in mud. No worries, you're still a very handsome kitty." She said trying to comfort him knowing it'd work and just as she had thought he perked up and that smug look came back to his face. He stood with his chest puffed out proudly as she dried him off. 

Sandra inwardly chuckled. 

* * *

Pedro napped a bit while Sandra continued to try out some more new spells. Soon enough it was dinner time and once the two had full bellies they headed out towards the back of the cottage where there was a nice set up where she would sit and map out the stars and study them. Sometimes she'd find new stars and with her magic she was able to look further into space and discover planets and galaxies. 

It was a peaceful and exciting process. Especially with the soft gust of wind sometimes making her hair flow or sometimes the pages of her book turning and the trees swaying softly. Small crickets playing their tunes and an owl or two somewhere in the trees hooting. 

And now there was the addition of Pedro purring as he laid next to her with his head rested on her leg. 

At that moment she could see what he was dreaming of and she felt her heart warm up. It was new created memories of today from him meeting clients and picking herbs and also observing her working. His content emotions could be felt by the connection they now shared. 

With a sigh she laid back and began to pet him gaining louder purrs from him. 

_I could get used to this._ She thought to herself. 

* * *

The two fell asleep out there for a while but eventually they woke up and she commanded Pedro to help her out things away for the night. 

The two worked quickly to put away books or potions in their rightful place. They also gave a quick check to all the doors and windows before saying their good-nights and going to their own respectful rooms. 

Both collapsing into bed once changed and comfortable. 

Both of them drifting off to sleep with happy thoughts and dreams. 

The days to come would be exciting and less lonely now that they had each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After living with each other for sometime Sandra has learned much of Pedro's habits of getting himself into trouble while she's out on a job.  
> This time around she sets traps for the little kitty and he ends up in his own little adventure similar to the stories he's heard of a young girl in wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while but I've been wanting to do an Alice in wonderland au for these two especially since Pedro is a curious fella who can't resist yummy things lolol 
> 
> Hope everyone is being safe these days and thank you for giving this small story a chance if you're reading this ❤️

_Pedro you're late, you're late._

_Wake up. Wake up, **now.**_

"Huh- what?" Pedro sprung up out of bed and landed on all four paws as he woke up from deep sleep. "Was I dreaming?" He wondered. He stretched out and yawned before walking out of his room to check the house for his mistress. 

"Mistress ~ is breakfast ready?" He called out while letting out a few meows. No answer. He searched her room but the bed was empty and done. He checked the rest of the house and out in the front yard but she wasn't home. 

Pedro was about to freak out when the sudden smell of deliciously baked cupcakes caught his attention. He sprinted on over to the kitchen and jumped into the counter to see a plate with some freshly baked cupcakes decorated with bunnies on them just sitting there. Pedro felt his mouth water and his licked himself a few times as he moved closer to get a better look. 

He was about to bite into one when the bright yellow sticky note beside them caught his eye. 

_Hey kitty, I'll be out for the day. I'll be back in the evening. There's some cupcakes I've left for later. **Do not touch.** Stay out of trouble. _

_\- many kisses , Sandra. 🖤_

Pedro sighed sadly and plopped down onto his belly. For the next hour he just stared at the cupcakes that were tempting him with each passing second. His eyes were fixated on a certain cupcake that was a different color from the others. The others were yellow and pink while there was one blue and yellow cupcake. 

His curiosity was creeping up on him. Why was it different from the rest? He stood up and carefully walked over to the side of the strange cupcake and saw it didn't have a bunny on it. Instead there was a clock. 

Pedro hummed in curiosity. His little paw brought up to his chin as he thought carefully. 

"This isn't fair mistress!" He whined. "It's practically calling my name and asking to be eaten. Hmm..." He looked around to see if Sandra was anywhere hiding ready to catch him in the act but no one was around. 

"Just one little cupcake won't hurt." He said with a little grim and a chuckle. 

_oh boy._

Pedro bit into the strange cupcake, not once but twice. Two big bites. He chuckled to himself and let out a few happy mews as the cupcake was indeed very delicious. 

"I have to enjoy this in my room." He said and picked it up in his mouth. As he was about to jump off the counter to head back to his room instead of falling onto the hardwood floor as he usually would, he landed on soft grass. He suddenly felt dizzy and the cupcake fell from his mouth. He was suddenly standing on his hind legs and felt weird. 

He blinked a few times and looked around wondering how he ended up outside. "What the heck?" Pedro started to sprint around trying to find the cottage but nothing. Not only that he realized his form of running was different. 

Pedro paused and looked down at himself. His fur was still an orange color but something was off about how his body looked. 

His eyes grew wide in panic and he turned around to check out his behind only to scream as his once cat tail was now a bunny tail! 

"WHAT!? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?" Pedro screamed. He was panicking so much he didn't notice himself hopping around in circles. 

He reached up and realized he had floppy bunny ears. No he _was_ a bunny now. 

He let out a few sad noises as he made his way back to the cupcake from before. "What kind of cupcakes are these? Why would she make these? Who would even want cupcakes that turn you into a bunny!?" He ranted. Seriously, who? 

He had no other choice but to search more and find his way back home. 

He did a little bit of magic and gave himself a little satchel to carry the cupcake back with him. As evidence. 

He hopped around the forest searching for anyone, anything and finally he came across a river with a bridge connecting one side to the other. The bridge was wooden and painted white but had vines wrapped around it that had roses that seemed to be painted red? 

Pedro was confused. "I feel like I'm experiencing deja vu or something." He said to himself. He couldn't quite put a finger on it as to why this felt familiar. 

He took a quick drink from the river before hopping over to the bridge. It seemed bigger than he thought. Once at one side of it, it kind of looked like it went on for miles. It was wider than before too. 

He gulped and held onto his little satchel tightly as he took the first step forward onto the bridge and then a second step. That's when suddenly things began to become a blur again. He felt dizzy. No, wait, was the bridge swaying side to side? Pedro tried to turn back but was surprised to see the other side of the bridge was gone. To either side of the bridge it looked like there was no end. 

_Huuh!?_ Pedro thought as he stood there eyes wide and jaw nearly hitting the floor from shock. He rubbed his eyes with his little paws hoping he was imagining things but nothing changed. The swaying eventually stopped and everything was quite and still. Except for some sudden mist that happened to come out of no where. 

He didn't have a choice but to keep moving forward. He couldn't go back which meant he should go forward. It was basic logic when it came to magic. At least that's what he hoped was true. If he kept going he'd find some answers. 

As bunny Pedro hopped along the bridge wondered how long it had been. What could have been a few minutes felt like hours. He was tired and getting hungry but he didn't want to take another bite of the cupcake in his satchel. 

_"Well well well, what a cute bunny."_ A female voice called out.

 _"Awe he seems sad... Hehehe let's cheer him up?"_ A male voice joined in.

_"Some snacks and some tea might help. Hehehe c'mon go get him!"_

Pedro paused in his tracks as he heard two voices up ahead or behind him? No wait it sounded like there were... Everywhere? 

"Um, hello? Who's there?" He asked softly. A little nervous. 

_"Over here! Over here!"_

_"No, over here! Hehehe"_

Pedro jumped as their voices moved from one spot to the other. He was about to make a run for it when the mist began to clear and up ahead there was a table full of broken tea pots and plates. Some chairs were broken but there were two chairs that were fully intact. One on each end of the table and on those two chairs sat two strange looking people. 

"Oh goody! The bunny found us!" One of them said and Pedro could finally see it came from a girl sitting on one end. She wore a puffy yellow and black dress along with a honeycomb shaped hat giving off bumblebee vibes. He was about to say it was tacky but then noticed the wings. _oh she was a bumblebee._ Sometimes fairies would take after certain creatures they protected. 

"Now he can join us for tea. Would you like sugar? Some honey?" The other person spoke. It was a young man who sat with his legs crossed on the other side of the table. His white fluffy tail and ears with tinted red tips gave it away that he was a kitsune spirit. 

"Tea sounds good." Pedro said happy to see he wasn't alone. He hopped on over to the table and took a seat in one of the more decent chairs as the kitsune poured him some tea in a cracked cup. It looked familiar. Pedro took it and inspected it first. 

The girl suddenly began to clap and giggle. 

"Oh, he might remember." She said with a grin. 

"Remember what?" Pedro asked. Wait, that's actually a good question. He suddenly couldn't remember anything. How had he gotten here? 

"That's something you should remember." The kitsune said. 

"How do I remember something I can't remember?" Pedro asked. He was confused. 

The bumblebee shrugged and then began to giggle again. 

The kitsune just watched Pedro carefully as he waited for him to drink his tea. 

"C'mon little bunny, maybe drinking it will help you remember." He said. A glint of mischief in his eyes. 

Pedro squinted suspiciously but maybe he was right maybe he would remember something that needed remembering. 

As he took the first sip the kitsune made his way behind bunny Pedro. The bumblebee stifling a laugh with her hand. Pedro taking no notice as he kept chugging his tea. 

_"Run little bunny... Run or you'll miss the ball.."_

Pedro just kept drinking his tea. Only nodding. 

_"If you're late, the queen will have your head..."_ The kitsune said before disappearing into the mysterious mist that came rolling in again. 

Pedro put the teacup down and suddenly stood up in his chair. "Oh no, I remember! There's a ball! The Queen! She'll have my head! I'm late I'm late!" He said. His foot thumping nervously on the chair. 

The bumblebee gasped but a smile never left her face. "Here this might help!" She said as she tossed an item over to Pedro. He caught it and examined it. A small pocket watch just the perfect size for a bunny. 

"Thank you miss bumblebee! Now I must go I'm so horribly late!" Pedro exclaimed as he pocketed the watch and jumped out of the chair back onto the bridge. As he dashed away the strange tea party he was at faded into the mist. 

Pedro ran as fast as he could. He had forgotten all about how he had gotten into this mess. He had forgotten that he wasn't actually a bunny. All he remembered was that he had to get to the ball or else the queen would have his head. 

* * *

"I'm late I'm late! Hop a little faster Pedro!" Pedro shouted out to himself. He had been running down the misty bridge for who knows how long. He just kept running and checking the watch that seemed to either go fast or slow. 

Time made no sense anymore all he knew was he was late. 

"My, oh my, if it isn't bunny Pedro." A sudden voice echoed around through the mist making Pedro hault. 

The voice sounded familiar. Like incredibly way too familiar. He searched around but nothing. 

"You've forgotten so much." The voice came from behind him and Pedro snapped his head around only to see more mist. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. He was about to turn around and continue running but instead, straight ahead floating two glowing snowy cat eyes and a toothy grin and some whiskers. 

"Woah! You've startled me. Please let me through I must not be late." Pedro asked. 

"Late?" The smiling face asked. Pedro squinted as his head began to spin. That voice was so familiar. 

"Yes... Late! The Queen! I must go!" He exclaimed. 

"Ah yes the Queen's ball. You'll be fashionably late bunny Pedro. _We_ are always fashionably late." The smiling face said with a chuckle and a wink. 

Pedro raised an eyebrow. "We? Wait no you're right. How could I not have thought about that. I'm not even dressed. Oh dear I must look hideous." 

"That's more us. Hehe... I can help, I'm kitty Pedro, I will take you to someone who can dress you for the ball. If you're going to be beheaded might as well go out in style." The one who called himself kitty Pedro said. 

Bunny Pedro didn't question him and followed. _Wow this kitty Pedro is so smart._

* * *

"Here we are. A place that holds endless possibilities that brings out our beauty." Kitty Pedro said before vanishing into thin air. 

Bunny Pedro blinked a few times and then looked around. It was a shop of sorts. A bit dark but up above the ceiling looked like it was outer space. Infinite amount of space filled with galaxies. 

"A customer?! I haven't had one since well.... Forever ago.. haha.. come in little one!" A sudden voice rang through the shop and out came a girl with a familiar face. She wore a feathery dress and had a blanket over herself as a cape but that wasn't what caught Pedro's attention. It was the magnificent hat she wore. A witches hat decorated in the strangest patterns he had ever seen along with fruit drawn on. Pedro's eyes had stars in them as he admired it. 

"That's one delicious looking hat, ma'am." Pedro said. 

"I thought you might think so. The other one thought so too, what's his name, oh right kitty Pedro." She said as she laughed loudly as if it was the funniest thing to say. "Kitty Pedro and bunny Pedro. Are you two twins?" 

Pedro shook his head no. At least he didn't think so. 

"I see, oh well, tell me what would you like." She said as she began to pull fabric left and right. Along with pins and needles. 

Pedro could barely get a sentence out as she just spoke over him. Sometimes laughing to herself as she continued to make something. Pedro decided it was best to just watch and wait.

"Ta-da! A tuxedo and a hat! For you!" She helped Pedro into the tuxedo and hat and gave him a quick pat on the head. "Now you're ready for the ball!" She said before laughing again at something only she could hear before pushing Pedro out of the shop and slamming the door shut. As Pedro turned around the shop had vanished as well. 

"At least I'm ready for the ball now." He said with a cheeky grin as he held his head high knowing he looked good. "wait the ball.. I'm late!" And once again he took off running. 

* * *

As time did or didn't go by Pedro _finally_ came to the end of the bridge. The mist began to clear and up ahead he saw the end of the bridge but the beginning of a path made of gold and silver that led to a castle a few hops away. Pedro felt so tiny as he hopped closer and closer to the castle doors. It was huge. The castle was painted red with white stars here and there. 

When he reached the gates there were guards who watched him carefully as they let him in. 

He hopped on in a bit nervous but he saw others there. Most likely guests of the Queen. He saw the kitsune and bumblebee from earlier, and the smiling kitty along with the tailor who laughed at her own jokes. 

Pedro walked into the castle and followed the crowd as they were let into the main ballroom where he made his way to the very front of the crowd only to be met by the Queen herself who sat perfectly and intimidatingly on her throne. 

"Well well, if it isn't Pedro. You're late." She said. She looks glorious as she just sat there. She wore a long red gown with golden flakes on it and her dark but beautiful hair rested gently on her shoulders moving along with her as she moved to rest her head on the palm of her hand. 

Pedro bowed apologetically and swallowed hard. 

"Forgive me my Queen. I seem to have gotten lost in a very long bridge." He said. "I don't seem to recall how though." 

The Queen just hummed and motioned for the little bunny to come closer before motioning for him to hop onto her lap. Pedro did as told and she reached over to his satchel and reached inside to find a half eaten cupcake. 

"What's this?" She asked but a knowing smile was on her face. Pedro didn't understand but he answered her anyway. "I ate it... I don't think I should have." 

"Why? Was it not yours?" She asked. 

He shook his head. "It wasn't." 

"Hmm, stealing isn't good." She said. Pedro nodded. "Yes ma'am, it's not... Please don't behead me." ~ Pedro whined finally. His little bunny self shook as he cried into his paws. The Queen sighed and picked the bunny up before standing up and walking through the crowd and onto the middle of the ballroom where a locked box floated mid air. 

With a flick of her wrist a key appeared and she opened the box with one hand while holding Pedro in the other. He cried more afraid of what would happen next but nothing bad happened. Instead the Queen pulled a small bottle of something pink and gave it to him. 

"Drink this, it'll help you. You might not know with what at this moment but you'll know soon enough. Don't go eating things that you shouldn't." She said softly. Pedro cried even more but thanked her as his little paws grabbed the bottle. The Queen set him down on the ground and stepped back a bit. 

"See you soon." She said with a soft smile before turning around and walking back to her throne. Pedro didn't waste anytime and opened the bottle. Downing the mysterious pink drink. 

He waited. A few seconds went by and he didn't understand what was supposed to happen. Oh God was it poison? 

He was about to run towards the queen to ask something but suddenly the ground beneath his feat began to shift and change. His vision became blurry and suddenly he felt the ground disappear. He let out a scream as he began to fall. It was dark except for a few sparkling lights. He kept screaming as he fell not noticing himself changing once again. 

He did see himself coming closer and closer to the ground. As he braced himself for impact he shut his eyes except there wasn't a hard impact. Instead his body gently touched the ground as he landed on all fours. 

Pedro opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the room around him and just as he took in everything his memories came back to him. 

"Oh my gosh I'm home ~ what a nightmare!" He cried out as he ran off into his room to look himself in the mirror. He was a cat again! He was a handsome looking cat and not a bunny anymore. He cried happy tears as he thanked the stars. 

He ran back to the kitchen and glared at the cupcakes that were still on the counter and shook his head. "No more cupcakes." 

Instead he went to sit on the windowsill and decided to take a nap. 

* * *

He was woken by the sound of Sandra unlocking the front door as she was finally home. 

"Pedro ~ gatito lindo ~ Where are you?" She said in a sing-song voice. Pedro shot up at the sound of his mistress and began to meow as he hopped off the windowsill to go greet her. He was so happy to see her and began to tell her about the crazy day he had only to freeze when he saw what Sandra was holding. 

"What in tarnation are you holding mistress?" He asked in a disgusted tone. There in Sandra's hand she held a small tuxedo that was accompanied by a top hat. 

"Oh this? Just a gift. Do you want it? Here let's put it on." She said with a grin. 

Pedro suddenly realized he had been tricked. 

"It wasn't a dream was it?" He hissed. The fur on his back standing up. 

"Hm? Whatever could you mean?" She said but she was holding back a laugh. 

Pedro screeched and began to run through the house. Sandra in tow as she laughed. Pedro whined. 

"Aw man I fell for your tricks again! Why! Why!!" He yelled out as Sandra finally caught up to him and picked him up. He tried to struggle but Sandra only hugged him tightly as she laughed. She gave him a few scratches and kisses. Pedro pouted but finally stopped struggling. _I guess this kind of punishment isn't so bad._ he thought. 

"Really? Good, then we can spend the rest of the day like this. I also brought home more outfits for you." She said with a smile. Pedro sighed and let out a small meow. 

"Understood... I'm sure I'll look good in them anyways." He said and let out a chuckle. Sandra rolled her eyes but scratched behind his ears. 

"Let's have a snack while we try on your outfits." She said. 

Pedro perked up. "Ooh yes please!" 

"How about some cupcakes?" She asked. 

Pedro gulped and let out a nervous laugh. "Um, maybe I'll skip a snack this time." He said causing the two to laugh. 

"Really? I'm sure one of these cupcakes would turn you into a tiger." Sandra said jokingly and Pedro just whined. 

She'd never let him live this down and he knew it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone gets confused Sandra played both the mad hatter/tailor role and the red queen role ❤️   
> Pedro played both the white rabbit & Cheshire cat ❤️  
> As for the two crazy ones who were at the tea party they're two characters who will be introduced later. 👀❤️


End file.
